


Feed Me, Noona!!!!!

by Elishaje



Series: _____ Me, Noona!!! [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Intimacy, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mommy Issues, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elishaje/pseuds/Elishaje
Summary: Daehyun walks in on you, his coordi-noona, breast-feeding your newborn, and the powerhouse vocalist's  carnal instincts kick in..."Noona, does it hurt...when you do that?""Can....Can I try some?"Things.......grow into something else...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, as he revealed on his V Live, Daehyun has a complexion about his big, beautiful lips, and how they may have gotten to that size.This is just a little naughty daydream that may/may not spiral out of control from that......  
> Once again, the boys are color-coded according to their Matoki colors, and if it is in Italics, then it is either Korean or their thoughts. Enjoy!!!!
> 
> I am cross-posting this from my account on AFF.

"Aaaaaah, welcome back_________-noona," Bang Yongguk and the rest of the boys,TS staff, and your coworkers welcomed and cheered for you,cutting a small cake in your honor as you walked into the waiting room of MBC Bank, smiling tiredly and carrying your little bundle of joy, wrapped up in a fluffy pink blanket.

 

"Aaaaah, it's good to be back, thank you very much," you sighed as Zelo and Jongup came over and helped you out, sliding your bag off your shoulder and getting the stroller off your back while Himchan liberated your hands of your precious baby Jasmine, who blinked up at the husky singer with curious brown eyes before letting out a small giggle, causing everyone within the room to sigh and coo at her loveliness.

 

..........................................................................................................................................................................

 

You had been with BAP for a few years now, moving up through the ranks from just a beginner foreign stylist to one of the head coordinators for their magazine and fashion shoots. As a foreigner, you also helped with subbing their interviews and videos with English and helping them out whenever they travelled overseas for their World tours.

 

You were a few years older than Yongguk, so all of the boys treated you with honorifics in the very beginning of your time with them, but as time passed they welcomed you into their makeshift family, dropping the ssi and changing it to noona. You were also there for the lawsuit, and shared their pain as they went onto hiatus, bringing you and the 6 even closer.

 

You also felt somewhat of their guardian, as you were a foreigner and weren't truly held back by the rules of Korean society, BAP felt that they could come to you with anything-and anything, they did.

You became their confidante, as well as a true friend, through thick and thin.

You remember picking up Daehyun whenever he called you from a drunken stupor at 4 in the morning, angry and bitter during the lawsuit days, and letting him crash on your couch on the nights where it rained so hard you didn't trust yourself to drive for too long.

 

You remember a time when you walked in and found Youngjae with a pair of scissors in his hand, screaming at himself in the mirror for not being as loud as Daehyun or as versatile as Zelo, or as good-looking as Himchan-and you had slapped him out of his nervous breakdown before cuddling him and telling him all of his strong points, rocking him and telling him over and over again to life his life the best way he could, in his own way.

 

You remember embracing Zelo as he crumpled in your arms, letting out tears as a rarely angry Jongup said, for the 100th time, the CEO told them that the dance they just worked on for 18+ hours was "Awful, and needed to be done again." You remember buying them icecream and letting them play video games on the floor of your living room, ignoring the CEO and their manager's frantic phone calls about the sudden disappearance of the Maknae Line from TS premises.

 

You remember walking in to wake up Yongguk in the dorm, only to find him sprawled in an uncomfortable sleeping position at the soundbooth in the studio. After scolding him, you gave into his soulfully deep eyes and massaged the kinks out of his neck before he performed live that same day. Paying you back, he took you to the movies, where you both discovered you had a love for the horror/thriller genre.

 

Himchan exchanged all of his juicy gossip with you on anyone you wanted to know about in the entertainment industry, all the while laughing over different foods. When the day came that the team was returning from another country and a fan shouted at him in the airport to ,"Lose weight and learn how to sing well, you fatty!!!" and Himchan's lips trembled, you 'accidentally' dumped your steaming bowl of convenience store ramen down the fan's shirt and onto her camera. Yongguk looked at you with reprimanding eyes, but the gratefulness in Himchan's face more than made up for that...

 

..........................................................................................................................................................................

 

"Aaaah, she's soooooo cute-just like her mother," Youngjae leaned over Himchan's shoulder and reached a hand into the nest of blankets to touch a tiny hand, but Himchan clucked once like a mother hen and stepped away from him quickly, speaking with a scolding tone, "Yah~are your hands even clean?!I won't let you contaminate this angel!!!"

 

"Hyung~I just came from the bathroom!!"

 

"Yeah-and we don't know what you did in there!!!"

 

As the two began to bicker and fuss, you were patted on the back by other members of your staff, all bearing smiles and giving you compliments, "Welcome back, ___-ssi-she's gorgeous," and "Such a full head of hair-she's gonna break hearts when she gets older!!!"

 

Daehyun handed you a bag, smiling, "Noona~you've gotten so thin!!!" You laughed as he opened the bag to reveal a small mountain of your favorite snacks, "Daehyun-ah, you're only saying that because you haven't seen me in so long!!"

 

Indeed, your maternity leave had you gone for close to 4 months. Daehyun pulled out a snack at random and unwrapped it, beginning to feed you, "Nope-you've definitely gotten smaller, now here!!!" Chuckling, you accepted the bite as he came up behind you and scooped you up from behind, securing you in a safe grip around your waist. "Waaaah-put me down!!"

 

The main vocal laughed as he spun you around once, "Noona~you've got to eat more, alright? I don't want you losing your lovely curves~ you are already losing some of your Korean as well~"

 

The room began to blur and colors blended quickly as he began to spin you faster, and you screamed out in laughter, "Daehyun-ah, I'm gonna be sick!!!"

 

"Daehyun, put her down," Yongguk's rumble was playful, but the order of command was clear- instantly, Daehyun set you down on the ground, giggling as you clutched his arm, trying to steady yourself, "As soon as I stop seeing double, I'm gonna kick your ass," you nodded to Yongguk with gratefulness as your equilibrium came back.

 

Meanwhile, Youngjae had washed,scrubbed his hands, put on hand sanitizer, filed down his finger nails, and was FINALLY cleared by Himchan's careful inspection-

 

-immediately, the other main vocalist stuck his hand into Jasmine's face, and the baby wrapped her tiny fingers around his pinky, "Honey-you are a smart baby~you already know who your true love is," Youngjae cooed into Jasmine's face as she giggled, and Jongup snorted, "No hyung, she just recognizes her idiot uncle well."

 

As Youngjae let out an indignant snort and swatted Jongup's bulging arm muscle in passing, Zelo's eyes sparkled in amazement, "Wow~a baby, and I am an uncle." 

 

You laughed as you went over to the clothing rack, immediately beginning to organize and look for today's costume, "Yeah-you are no longer the cute maknae," Himchan steadily agreed, "Yeah-it's Jasmine, who will become a great woman and do many things in her life. Will she be an idiot like her uncles Daehyun or Youngjae? No, she will grow up gorgeous and talented just like her uncle Himchan, yes she will, yes she will~"

 

Yongguk, slightly mortified at the way his same-age friend was whispering this little mantra to Jasmine, quickly rescued her and spoke solemnly, "Of course, the most important thing is that we protect her and help raise her right.She has a chance to do anything she wants to in this world, and we will be there every step of the way." This declaration was met with applause, and it warmed your heart as Yongguk lightly poked her stomach, making her laugh before passing the baby to a make up artist who wanted to take a picture with her.

 

As soon as you were finished organizing the boys' outfits, from behind you a small wail came out of nowhere, "Aaaah-she knew it was time to eat," You sighed as you went over to your bag and slipped off your jacket, and Jongup looked up and held out a piece of rice,covered with a slice of kimchi, speaking in accented but cute English in response, "Can she have this?"

 

Youngjae clapped him on the back of the head, "Yah~she doesn't even have teeth yet-and I'm the idiot uncle?!Ugh....."

 

You laughed as you began to teasingly unbutton your shirt, undoing the first couple until your cleavage began to show,and you winked, "Nah-she still gets her mommy's milk-and she likes it...... fresh...."

 

You weren't actually going to pull out your breast and feed Jasmine right then and there, in front of God and everybody-

 

-but Zelo jumped up so fast that he banged his knee against the coffee table, stuttering as he looked from your chest to your face,blushing furiously "I-I-I suddenly r-r-r-r remember I h-have to do, stuff!!!" The tallest boy in the room moves so fast that you missed it-

 

\- in two steps he was up and out the door as Himchan followed him, laughing uproariously and saying something like, "Ahhh, my innocent dongsaeng," and you laughed as well, taking Jasmine from a smiling Yongguk and saying, "I was just gonna step out into one of these side rooms-can you guys get dressed without looking like the Village People without me?" The leader nodded, and then-surprisingly-leaned in to kiss you on the cheek quickly, pink tinging his own cheeks as he said quietly, "It makes me happy to see you like this-you are glowing. You are a great mother already."

 

Blushing at his praise, you could only nod and step out of the room....

 

......But unbeknownst to you, a certain high note master had watched the whole thing with wide eyes, from when you touched your shirt to jokingly unbutton it, to Zelo's teleportation, and as you and Jasmine exited the room- suddenly his pants began to feel uncomfortable... and really tight....


	2. Feeding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still relatively new to AO3-so please forgive all the little technical difficulties I am having with making italics and such.

You walked down the hall from the boys' waiting room about 4 doors down to a random vocal booth that singers used to warm up right before stepping onstage-it was sound proof and perfect for a little getaway, as Jasmine began to fuss again and rub at her eyes, "Don't worry honey, you've been a good girl all day," You cooed down to her as you bounced her lightly up and down, speaking freely to her in English and hoping to soothe her some as you sat down on the sofa and unbuttoned your shirt, revealing your bra all the way and your breasts, where your left nipple had already began lactating gently, soaking slightly through the dark fabric.

 

Jasmine hiccuped softly as you secured her head by your breast, securing her body in the crook of your arm and side as you slipped your breast out of your bra and waited patiently for Jasmine's mouth to align with your areola-

 

-chuckling a little at the feel of a tiny pair of pink lips brushing up against your smooth underside of breast, rooting and working impatiently as the baby began to make her way up towards her target, "Wow-someone was really hungry today, weren't they? Eat well.....my baby."

 

-the feathery feel of skin against skin was replaced by a squishing noise and a happy gurgle, as Jasmine finally found her target and began to suckle quickly at the creamy colored liquid coming from your breast, "Aaaah, thank goodness you don't have teeth yet," you shuddered as you thought of some of the online forums you had read while you were pregnant, of the horror stories that other mothers went through while breatfeeding their toddlers and almost losing skin to their too earnest child's teeth.

 

Jasmine was still all gums, and it was a set of these that kneaded your sensitive nipple into playful submission as the baby, on instinct, worked the muscle into producing more nourishment that her growing body desperately needed for good development.

 

As you began to doze off, there came a light knock at the door, "Sorry, this room is occupied-"

 

"Noona, it's me." Daehyun?Is he alright? What happened?

 

"Daehyun-ah, are you alright? Did you accidentally put on Zelo's clothes again and rip his thigh out? Again?"

 

A gentle laugh came wafting through the door as he said, "No, noona, not this time. Actually.........I want to talk to you, and it's......confidential."  
Normally, you wouldn't have let anyone into the room, but something about the way the singer sounded, and the fact that his Busan accent came through so strong, let you know something big was up.

 

"Okay, wait a moment~" You stood up as smoothly as Jasmine would allow you to-her suckling was getting slower as she became sleepy after each big meal, and you went and opened the door, letting a conflicted Daehyun into the room and closing the door behind him, "What's wrong, Daehyun-ah?"

 

The singer fiddled with his rings as you could see he wasn't fully dressed for the stage-he had on his shirt, but still had on his casual pants and his face was make-up free. He looked anywhere but your face as you went back and sat down onthe couch, Jasmine making the occasional funny noise with her mouth as you raised an eyebrow in question at him-never had you seen Jung Daehyun so quiet, and it was starting to make you more than a little nervous, "Daehyun-ah, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?"  
Daehyun nodded while he closed his eyes, and after a pregnant moment his voice came out so small that you had to lean in to hear him speak.

 

".......Does it hurt when you do that?"

 

You said with some surprise that you spoke in English, "Excuse me?" Daehyun coughed, "Does......does it hurt to feed Jasmine, ______-noona?" You chuckled, "No, it doesn't-it just tickles some, that's all." Relief flodded Daehyun's face as you adjusted Jasmine's head again, but he still couldn't look you in the face, choosing instead to focus intently on one of his silver snake rings so hard that you couldn't help but quip, "Daehyun-ah, at the rate you're going you are going to melt that ring into steel with your intense staring!!"  
Daehyun finally laughed as he said, "Sorry noona, I didn't want to be rude, but.......but..."

You spoke gently to him, "What else, honey?"

Daehyun looked you dead in the face, and you were surprised as his eyes, normally playful and caring, had a deeper, more intense look to them. This look was one of........ pure want and desire....

He stepped closer to you, one step that had none of his known confidence, and he fiddled with the hem of his shirt again before speaking, "........Can I try some? Of....your milk?"

You chuckled as you said,"That's what you are looking so nervous about? That is okay. You can try some, but unfortunately, I didn't bring any full bottles with me." Daehyun maintained that same look, causing your insides to twist as he said in a slightly deeper voice, "......Can I try it directly from you, then?"

 

The air seemed to leave the room as a blush came from the tip of your toes all the way to your head,".........Okay."

Both of you were surprised at your answer, as Daehyun said, "Really? I mean, that's great, aaah-" He fumbled for his words, and it was his awkwardness that made everything better again, and you chuckled, gesturing to a chair across from you as you pulled out your other breast from its confine, and Daehyun swallowed at the sight, "Aaaah, noona, you are beautiful."

You raised an eyebrow as you looked at him half-jokingly, half serious, "And you're only saying this because you can see 1 and 1/2 of my great chest, right?"  
You expected him to laugh-

-but instead, a pair of cushiony soft lips crashed on yours as Daehyun silenced you with a kiss, pulling away quickly as he stuttered, "N-n-no, noona!!!You are....and always have been, amazing!!!Ever since the beginning, when we met half a decade ago, for now and forever!!!I have always loved you, you're my big sister and guardian angel...?!"  
Daehyun's speech came to an abrupt halt as he realized what he said, and your cheeks went up automatically, "Don't worry, I know what you meant, and I love you too." Daehyun's shoulders visibly relaxed, and he sat in the chair and positioned himself so that his cheek was gently rubbing up the curve of your breast, letting out a satisfied noise at the contact-

 

-and even though you were not sexually attracted to Daehyun, your panties began to get wet and you squirmed slightly in your set as Daehyun spoke softly, "Your skin is so smooth, so creamy~I could sleep here..." His lips bushed against your chest before he moved down your breast and cupped it with one hand, marvelling at its texture, massaging it and lightly spreading his fingers all over it, palming it as though he was trying to memorize its very surface to his mind, "So full, so big, so pretty..."

 

A fire began from your stomach and spread underneath your skin to your nether regions as Daehyun's lips kissed a light path from your neck to your nipple, his touch like a spider, creeping down and around, over and zigzagging until his thick lips finally found your nipple and he sucked it into his heat-

 

-your head went back in pleasure and a low moan escaped from your throat before you even realized it-

 

-as Daehyun's mouth was NOT like Jasmine's in any sense; her mouth was innocent and small, the instinct of a child looking for nourishment-

 

-whereas Daehyun was a grown man's mouth, with a mustache below and barely-there stubble beneath, adding all kinds of intense pleasure to your skin as his strong mouth, an exit for his powerful set of lungs and his chatter, suckled and pulled on your feeble nipple like it was nothing-

 

-his eyes closed as he scooted closer, moving his hand from your breast and lowering it so that it wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to him in a loving embrace as his hair moved underneath your chin, your milk filling his mouth-

 

-"Mmm noona,the taste, the feel, it's better than I can....mmmm...describe," Daehyun mumbled out between sucking and drinking, his eyes crinkling up at your face in pleasure before he took another dive into your cleavage, his tanned Adam's apple flush against your skin-

-by this time, Jasmine was already sound asleep on your other side, so you couldn't use her as an excuse-

 

-you set her down to your immediate side and immedaitely used that same arm to run fingers through the crown of Daehyun's hair as Daehyun seemed to mold into you and fill up every space available on your body, the intimacy of the act making it seem ten times bigger in your head-

 

\- you closed your eyes and bit your lip as Daehyun's free hand caressed your other breast lovingly-

 

-but after awhile, you felt something brush your leg in a stroking motion-

 

-and you realized something, it dawning you, "Daehyun-ah.......this......is turning you on?"  
Daehyun paused, and looked up to you slowly with hypnotized eyes as you realized that, yes indeed, it was his cock straining for release and attention within the singer's pants, the precum already staining the front of his pants as the singer had subconciously began grinding up against you and the front of the sofa in need of some loving down below. 

 

"Noona.....I have a confession to make. I love this. I love that you can feed anyone, give them strength and loving and care and nourishment. I love that power that you have, that gentle power you have, that dominance.....be my mommy.My other mommy, please-I need it..."

You let out a wicked grin as you said breathlessly, "Well then, my baby, mommy wants you to have loving care too."

 

Daehyun's voice hitched in his throat as you reached down in the dim lighted place to the front of his pants, where his hips automatically buckled up to thrust his aching cock into your hand-

 

-you pulled down the zipper and released him from his chains, reaching a hand into that hot space, his rough pubic hair and pulling him out, tenderly rubbing on his head and flicking a thumb over his shaft, where the precum aleady made a sticky mess-

 

-"Daehyun!!" you gasped out as Daehyun growled in pleasure at your touch and accidentally bit down on your nipple, "Ouch!!" Immediately, Daehyun kissed your sore area and stuck out his tongue, licking and lapping at your nipple until the pain was combined with pleasure-

 

-"Mommy, can I......touch myself? Please?Seeing you like this...aaaah," Daehyun whimpered as you gathered his balls and squeezed generously, "Aaaaah, I deserved that, mommy-punish me, please!!!"

 

It was amazing to see the great Busan Wonbin, Jung Daehyun, now a shivering, almost crying mess at your feet as he slid out of the chair and looked up at your with complete worship and adoration, and it was turning you on in more ways that you imagined.

You smiled at him, "Let's get you off together."

 

The look on his face was as if he had reached Nirvana-

 

Immediately, you felt Daehyun's hand wrap around yours as he began to jerk himself off, starting with a slow rhythm that picked up speed as he went back in for your nipple-

 

-his hips thrusted upwards and out, powerfully bucking so that his knees were going in a swinging motion, he moaned as you whispered to him, "Come on, baby boy, cum for Mommy-!!"

 

-And that he did, cumming out with a cry and an almost wail as spurts upon spurts of jizz erupted from his cock with one last powerful thrust, come up and splashing the front of his shirt and the couch and his chin as he kept grinding into your hand, the afterwave of his orgasm was so great that his hips kept making figure eights as he cried out onto your breast-

 

-Daehyun rode the wave down slowly, his leg muscles now having slight spasms as his butt flexed and relaxed over and over. Releasing your nipple slowly, Daehyun slid his sweaty head across from your breast to your cleavage, where he nuzzled and kissed your sweet skin until he rested his head in pure contentment against your body, "Mmmmmm, my mommy......"

 

You sighed as he cuddled you, hiding safe from all the troubles of his idol life, and you petted him lovingly as he took deep breaths against your trembling skin;resting your own head against the back of your chair, you allowed yourself to doze off as well........

 

THE END!!!!!


End file.
